


Candid Confessions

by StrangerCake (orphan_account)



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Reader-Insert, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangerCake
Summary: I'm moving this from my Wattpad account which is Orange150. I was very tired when I wrote this and I have not had a beta reader. It's a lot worse from when I last read over it but otherwise it's decent. Please enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving this from my Wattpad account which is Orange150. I was very tired when I wrote this and I have not had a beta reader. It's a lot worse from when I last read over it but otherwise it's decent. Please enjoy!

The sound of the door opening makes you look up from your work. Since entering Sword Art Online more than a year ago, you had become much more alert.

   "H-hello?" You manage to stutter out. It was Asuna, your friend of several months. She was dressed in casual clothes and oh my god she looks gorgeous.

   Yep, it was no secret to any of your friends that you have a little crush on the female warrior. Well, not so little. You constantly gushed about her. You had lost several friends because of your one minded adoration.

     "Are you OK ______?" Asuna raised an eyebrow at your lack of response. You curse yourself for acting weird in front of Asuna.

     "Yeah, I'm just tired." You lie in monotone.

     "If you say so. It's not like I actually care anyway. Idiot" She stumbled over her words.

     'She is so cute when she acts like this.' You think to yourself, studying Asuna's frame. She had her arms crossed over her chest and her face... was she blushing? Maybe this attraction isn't as one sided as you thought. Still...

     "What are you here for anyway?" You ask quietly.

     "Nothing you need to know about!" Did she just, blush more? She looks like a stop sign. "Well actually, I was wondering if you would want to have dinner later, at my place?" This beautiful woman in front of you had invited you over for dinner. The world was ending. By some miracle you manage to nod.

     "Okay, see you tonight then?" Another nod. "Okay well, I guess I'll see you if you insist." Asuna walked away from your shop as fast as possible. Immediately you start to worry about everything. You rush upstairs to decide on your clothing. After an hour of stressing over different looks, you decide on a casual blue dress and flats. You teleport to Asuna's house immediately.

       The smell of pork engulfs your senses. You knock on the door, soon after hearing the familiar sound of footsteps. Asuna then open the door.

     "_____! You're here!" A scowl replaced her smile. "Took you long enough!" She grumbled.

     You made small talk over dinner. Asuna's food is amazing! Afterward you and Asuna moved to the couch to watch one of the few movies in SAO. Finally the movie ended.

     "I guess it's time for you to go." Asuna mumbled. "Hey, _____, I have to get something off of my chest." She took a deep breath. "I like you! In more than a platonic way! I mean, I never thought it'd happen but I fell in love with you ____!" Asuna exploded. Your breath caught in your throat. She liked you as well?

     " I guess I should-" you lean forward and capture her lips with your own. She stands surprised for a moment before kissing back. You move your hands to her long hair and thread your hands through it. Asuna moved her hands to your waist, pulling you down on the couch so that you were on top of her. You hum appreciatively, causing a low moan. Deciding you want more of that beautiful sound you nip at Asuna's' bottom lip as she gives you entrance. Tongues clash in a beautiful fight for dominance. Eventually you part as you kiss down Asuna's neck, the recipient letting out a whine.

     You find a spot at the nape of her neck which you suck at for several moments before parting to survey your handiwork. Satisfied you blow on the love mark. You repeat this on other places of Asuna's gorgeous body. You stop your work for a moment to look at Asuna.

     "Hey, are we together, now?" You ask, almost shyly.

     Asuna smiles"Of course." You smile as well and return to the assault of her body, the sounds of your lovemaking lasting into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This was honestly my first fanfic attempt so I hope the character's were not terribly OOC. Thank you for reading.


End file.
